ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pandemonium Warden
) *''Gurfurlur the Menacing'' - Trolls *''Hydra'' - Dragons (Dahaks) *''Khimaira'' - Puks *''Cerberus'' - Bombs *''Dvergr'' - Miniature Dvergar |Special Abilities = * Ability to mimic other HNMs *Astral Flow: Uses at 75%, 50%, and 25% HP (Only in final form) will resummon any lamps that have been killed at these %'s aswell) and summons every avatar to use the Astral Flow blood pact. It will use Astral Flow immediately again in the same manner on anyone else with hate. |Passive Traits = *The Pandemonium Warden despawns two hours after its initial appearance, automatically ending the battle. |Physical Qualities = *Uses one or two TP moves immediately after spawning, then disappears and comes back as one of the following mobs. *Chariot x4 **Long-Armed Chariot - Brainjack **Battleclad Chariot - Discoid (This particular version of Discoid works like 10,000 Needles.) **Armored Chariot - Mortal Revolution **Long-Bowed Chariot - Homing Missile *Gulool Ja Ja *Medusa *Gurfurlur the Menacing *Cerberus *Hydra *Khimaira ** These forms can use their mimicked host's unique low-health TP move at a higher health percentage than normal. That is to say, for example, Pandemonium Warden as Cerberus using Gates of Hades as early as 60% instead of the usual "under 25% only." ** Each form has fairly low HP and will go down very quickly at level 90. Chariots ~10k, Beastman Kings ~15k, HNMs ~20k. ** After these 10 forms have been defeated, Pandemonium Warden will return to its Dvergr form. This is the final form. *Whenever the Warden's new form is defeated, it returns to Dvergr form, uses one or two TP moves, and then respawns as the next form from the list. *The Sets are: 1.) Salvage Bosses 2.) Beastman Kings 3.) ToAU HNM's |Magical Qualities = |Further Notes = *Pandemonium Warden will still despawn normally if left unclaimed for 3 minutes. If a wipe is required then he will still need to be tagged every couple of minutes. *If all individuals who have developed enmity die, Pandemonium Warden will return to his spawn point, with his train of lamps, and will not be aggressive to any non-combat action. (someone tried to say this was wrong and even said he was sitting which will pull aggro from mobs that aggro to healing. But that far from makes it aggresive...) *Calling for Help during any form on Pandemonium Warden will prevent the NM from changing to his next form (even when that form is killed). Pandemonium must be claimed and not in orange in order for it to continue on to the next form or the battle will end. *Upon being defeated, Pandemonium Warden says "This is the end. . .of nothing. . .Defeating me proves only that you harbor the seeds of evil within your trembling flesh. . .Someday. . .they shall come. . .into fruition. . ." * Please see the Talk page for more information. Historical Background Pandæmonium" (American English "Pandemonium") stems from Greek "παν", meaning "all" or "every", and "δαιμόνιον", meaning "little spirit" or "little angel", or, as Christians interpreted it, "little daemon", and later, "demon" (thus roughly translated as "All Demons"). It is the name invented by John Milton for the capital of Hell, "the High Capital, of Satan and his Peers", built by the fallen angels at the suggestion of Mammon at the end of Book I, Paradise Lost (1667). A comparison in meaning can be made with "pantheon", which refers to all of the gods. Book II begins with the debate among the demons in the council-chamber of Pandæmonium. The demons built it in about an hour, but it far surpassed all human palaces or dwellings; it may have been small, though, since the demons are described as shrinking from their titanic size in order to fit in. In terms of Vana'diel, the title implies that the Pandemonium Warden is of demonic nature, possibly a guardian of Hades; Vana'diel's underworld. The choice of Aydeewa Subterrane for his location, and whether or not there is any sort of link to the story is as of yet unknown. It is also noteworthy that most or all of the Pandemonium Lamps summoned by Pandemonium Warden are in reference to creatures existing in Greek and Roman mythology. }} Category:BestiaryCategory:Zeni Notorious MonstersCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious MonstersCategory:DvergarCategory:ChariotsCategory:TrollsCategory:LamiaeCategory:Mamool JaCategory:HydrasCategory:CerberusesCategory:Khimaira